Haunted
by Mara McCuniff
Summary: (SEQUEL TO IMAGINARY) Ginny must find the diary, and destroy him, before he destroys all.
1. Whispers

Haunted  
  
By Mara McCuniff  
  
"long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still can't find what keeps me here  
  
when all this time i've been so hollow inside  
  
i know you're still there...."  
  
Chapter One: Whispers  
  
Ginny sucked in another breath as she pushed the doors leading into the entrance open. She closed her eyes tight, and stood there, pained look on her face. Anyone who would see her would think she was doing an extremely dirty task. In her opinion, she was.  
  
Her eyes snapped back open and she stomped down the hall, walking towards Moaning Myrtyle's bathroom. Her red hair streamed behind her, her pale skin contrasting perfectly with the black clothing she was wearing. Dumbledore stood off to one side, watching her stride defiantly towards the stairs, and stomping up each and everyone of them. He smiled in amusement and went to his office, to call a staff meeting and alert Harry, Ron and Hermione when they go here in the morning.  
  
Ginny finally reached the top of the stairs, her gait speeding up to a trot, she trotted untill she was close to the bathroom, then sped up to a run, bursting through the door and stopping short. Wincing at the horrible moans of the nasty little ghost that lived in the bathroom. She saw Myrtles head poke over the door.  
  
"What do you want?" She hissed out at her. Ginny smirked and walked over to the sink, stopping at the one with the snake scratched onto the tap. She heard Myrtle 'Oooh' behind her and felt the ghosts eyes on her back. Ginny shuddered before saying as loud as she could "Open."  
  
The last syllable had only left her lips when the sink started to, well, sink into the ground. Her lips twisted into a nasty little snear before she sucked in a breath and jumped down the slimy, nasty smelling pipe.  
  
Her eyes slammed shut as she felt the horrible sensation of sliding down miles and miles of pipe. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest.  
  
What after seemed like an extrememly slimy, mucky eternity, her feet touched the bottom, crushing bones of the unfortunante mice that had crossed the path of the monster that had once dwelled within. 


	2. Seven Years Bad Luck

Haunted  
  
By Mara McCuniff  
  
"watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
i won't let you pull me down..."  
  
Chapter Two: Seven Years Bad Luck  
  
Ginny carfully tiptoed between the rat bones, trying not to make a sound. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with each strained breath she took. She breathed in deeply the smell of rotting flesh, the scent churned her stomach unpleasantly. She slid silently over to the wall, placing her back against it and sliding against the damp stone, deeper into the tunnel leading towards the Chamber.  
  
Her heart rate, if anything increased as she reached the final door that led into the Chamber. She broke out into an unpleasant cold sweat as she hissed out the words to open the door.   
  
She stepped into the Chamber. Taking in the sight of the ghastly statues of the Baslisk and Salazar Slytherin. She let out a shaky breath.  
  
She heard a tap, she spun around sending jinxes every which way. She stopped herself mid curse, looking down and wincing at the rat that was now lieing, frozen near one of the pillars that was holding the ceiling up. She cocked her head and sighed. Damn scavengers.  
  
She peered cautiously over her shoulder, then turned everything (the walls, the floor, the ceiling, all the statues, everything.) into mirrors. She looked at her terrified looking reflection and forced her self to calm down.  
  
She looked towards one of the pillars, and saw the diary laying hidden by a black cloth. She slowly bent over to pick it up.  
  
"Stop." She spun around, cluthching the diary. She spotted Tom standing in the doorway, reflected by one of the mirrors, fists clenched.  
  
"Why?" She tilted her head slightly in the air, glaring defiantly.  
  
He shook his head and started into the room slowly, a smile sicker then poison seeping onto his face. His eyes that were once a brilliant shade of green now looked black, hollow, sunken into his pale skin. "Ginny, dear sweet Ginny, if you destroyed my little book, do you know what would happen?"  
  
"Shut up Tom. I don't want to hear it." She glared and made to cover her ears. He laughed.   
  
"Suit yourself, but I can't let you out with that diary" He started to decrease the spacing between them, she looked at the hungry way his strange eyes looked at her. She shivered in disgust, she drew out her wand.  
  
"Move." He didnt buge, he only laughed.  
  
"Crucio!" She cried pointing the wand straight at him, he looked at her in shock before dropping to his knees and moaning, her eyes flashed dangerously as she slinked past him and took off down the hall.  
  
She was halfway to the pipe, before she stopped and realized, that she had no way to get out. She stopped and chewed thoughtfully on her lip, sinking herself behind a fallen pillar. She slowed her breathing untill she had almost stopped, lieing close the ground. She'd have to lay low for a while, she really couldnt see how she'd get out.  
  
She felt something tickle her arm and jumped. Her eyes met a fiery bird, she smiled.  
  
"Fawkes! Thank god..." She picked the bird up and carried it towards the pipe. The bird lifted itself from her arm, hovering just in reach. She gripped onto the scarlet tail feathers tightly, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of flying, the steady rhythm of the birds wings flapping.  
  
She opened her eyes and let out a cry of alarm when the bird put her down, she felt invisible hands gripping her ankle, pulling her to the ground.   
  
"Give it back you little wench." She heard Tom hiss in her ear, his voice full of venom.  
  
"Let me go." She yelled she spun around onto her back and kicked him with her other foot. She heard a yelp and sprang up, running and bursting out of the girl bathroom.   
  
"GINNY!" She heard Ron yell, panic and relief in his voice she looked back at him and ran. "Ginny!" She heard him call again.  
  
"Not now Ron!" She yelled back through gritted teeth, she flew down the stairs, taking skipping two at a time before jumping to the bottom and landing with a thud. She skidded around the corner (almost knocking Professor Snape over) and flew down to the headmasters office.   
  
"Lemon drops! Cockroatch cluster! Damnit! Uh..."   
  
"Sugar quills." She heard a dark voice say behind her, she whipped around and looked at Snape wairily.  
  
He raise an eyebrow. "Go on then." She muttered some form of a thankyou, then made her way up the stairs. 


	3. Chomping On The Bit

Haunted  
  
By Nightngale  
  
"hunting you i can smell you - alive  
  
your heart pounding in my head..."  
  
Chapter Three: Chomping On The Bit  
  
Ginny flung open Professor Dumbledore's door, she stumbled inside, nostrils flaring, hair all over the place. She tossed the diary onto his desk. She heard the door snap shut behind her and looked over at Ron and Snape.  
  
She stared wildly around, Dumbledore let out a small smile and latched onto the diary, pulling it closer to him.  
  
Ginny started to open her mouth to speak when her legs were kicked out from underneath her. She let out a startled cry and quickly scrambled to her feet. She looked wildly about, delicate nostrils flared.  
  
She heard a wild laugh, she let out what sounded like a war cry of a horrible amazon woman, then quickly transfigured all of the walls into mirrors. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her brother and Snape both flinch, Dumbledore just smiled. She breathed heavily, looking around the room.  
  
"I'm right here you little..." She spun around, shouting out a jinx and hitting the mirror. The mirror almost split in to, smoking, showing the power of her rage. Her small body shook with the almost overwhelming emotions that had gripped her, Her green eyes bored dangerously into Tom's shadowed ones.  
  
"You are going to die." She said in a calm, collected voice.   
  
His mouth formed into a nasty red slash against his pale skin, the lip sneering back, exposing white teeth.  
  
"And so will you." 


	4. Last Words

Haunted  
  
By Mara McCuniff  
  
"watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
saving me raping me  
  
watching me..."  
  
Chapter Four: Last Words  
  
Dumbledore had his wand in hand, pointing it at the little black book that had caused so much horror, for so many people.  
  
"Are you sure Ginny?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Just do it." She shouted, she was pointing her wand at Tom, who was sneering at her. He turned to Dumbledore and nodded.  
  
"Yes, do it." he said with a nasty little laugh.  
  
"Ginny," Dumbledore said, pausing to take in a deep breath. "I'm not sure what will happen when I do this. He might not even be destroyed, I'm not sure what will happen to you..."  
  
"I don't care!" She said with a cold laugh. "Just as long as this moron is dead. Just as long as he can't carry through whatever nasty little plan he has in that head of his!"  
  
"Ginny," She heard Ron say, she looked over at her brother, his freckles standing out more then usual against his now milk white skin.   
  
"Ron, I don't care what happens to me." She said softly, he nodded.  
  
Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh, then pointed his wand at the diary, vanishing it for the last time.  
  
Everyone looked at Tom, then at Ginny in horror.   
  
Tom was screaming, twisting on the ground, his body flickered into everone's sight. He was no longer seen in the mirror. Everyone's attention turned to Ginny, who had sunk to her knees and was screaming, as if in great pain.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron dashed to his sisters side, taking her twitching form in his arms. Her every muscled twitched, like a snakes before it attacked it's prey.   
  
Tom threw his head back, with a last horrible scream. there was a loud crack. He was gone.  
  
Ginny kept twisting, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her body felt on fire, she felt pain she had never thought she could ever feel. She barely felt Ron's arms around her before she let out a long, shrill scream, then dissapeared just as Tom had.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron had screamed. He had felt terrible pain. His sister was gone. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself for telling her what she had to do with the diary. He felt it was all his fault.  
  
Harry had been there right after, trying to comfort Ron then demanding an explination from Dumbledore.  
  
All the old wizard could tell him, was that Tom and Ginny, had been one. There souls had been fused togheather the day Ginny had seen him again down in the dungeons. By destroying the diary, destroying Tom, they had destroyed her aswell.  
  
But it was to late to do anything, it had all been said and done. 


End file.
